


Only Human

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically, Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, and he hasn't seen Louis in six weeks, and louis comes to see him, and things have been hell for them, but not really, harry is filming, just really sappy to be honest, kinda sad, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is filming Dunkirk and he hasn't seen Louis in six weeks. Louis comes to see him and even though things are rough for Louis, everything with them is okay, and that's all that matters. </p><p>Title from Human by Christina Perri (which makes me really sad if I think about it in reference to Louis right now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

           Harry was working hard. Like, almost harder than he ever had in his life. Filming a movie was completely different from being in the band. It was easier in some ways; the fact that he wasn’t always traveling was a huge bonus. It was nice to be in one place for an extended amount of time. It was nice to sleep in the same bed every night, but still feel like he accomplished a lot that day.

            But it was also an extreme adjustment for him. He felt a bit out of his element; he wasn’t surrounded by the other boys all the time- he didn’t have that cushion to fall back on. For the most part, he was on his own. But again, it was a nice change for him. He liked doing something on his own.

            The hardest adjustment, by far, was not being able to see Louis nearly as often. When the band was touring, writing, or recording, Harry was always able to see him. Even if they couldn’t touch each other sometimes, Louis was always there and his presence calmed Harry.

            And they knew the hiatus would be rough for them. They wouldn’t have the open excuse to see each other, and they knew things would be shot to hell for a while, during the contract changes. But this was still harder than Harry expected.

            Currently, Harry had been on set for six weeks. It had been six weeks since he’d been able to leave, to go to home to London for a few days and see his boy. Six weeks of paps and fans surrounding the set, following him back to his hotel and bombarding him as much as possible. Six weeks without getting to touch Louis, see him in person and hold him. Six weeks of trying (and failing) to avoid the media at all costs, which meant six weeks of reading absolute bullshit about Louis. Six weeks of short phone calls, tired FaceTime dates, and hearing Louis sound more dejected than ever before. Six weeks of feeling useless, feeling like absolute shit that he wasn’t able to comfort Louis and whisper reassuring words into his ear, wasn’t able to hold him tightly and make Louis forget about everything going on in their lives right now. It had been six weeks too long, and it was going to be another three before he was able to leave the set again. He didn’t know how he was going to do it.

            He’d had a hard day, Louis ever present on his mind as he filmed. He declined the dinner invitation from his cast mates, the thought of room service and a hot bath, followed by a tired FaceTime date with Louis before he fell asleep, was too tempting.

            His hotel room was a decent size, considering he was living there for a few months at a time. He tried to make it feel like home, with a framed picture of he and Louis on the nightstand, but it just wasn’t the same.

            He quickly went to his bathroom and took a hot shower, washing away the dirt and grime of the set. He let the hot pulsing water massage the back of his neck for a bit, before he turned the water off and stepped out, drying off and changing into sweatpants.

            He opened the bathroom door, getting ready to dial for room service, when he did a double take at the bed. There was a bag on it, one that wasn’t there when he went into the shower. He turned the corner to the tv area, and was caught off guard when a body slammed against him, wrapping their arms around his waist.

            “Haz,” Louis sighed.

            Harry startled for a minute before his arms quickly wrapped around Louis, holding him tightly. “Lou. What the fuck are you doing here? You’re not allowed to be here, they’re going to kill you.”

            “I don’t care,” Louis mumbled, pressing his lips to Harry’s bare chest. “Needed to see you.”

            Harry sighed and brought his hands up to cup Louis’ face, tilting his head up so Harry could kiss him, slow but deep.

            Louis sighed into the kiss, gripping one hand at the back of Harry’s neck, fingers scratching at the short hair there.

            Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, pulling a soft groan from him, before Louis pulled away and trailed kissed across Harry’s cheek and down to his neck, burrowing his head there. “Babe,” Louis whispered.

            “I’ve missed you so much,” Harry said, kissing the side of Louis’ head. “You just got here?”

            Louis nodded. “Snuck away for a couple of days.”

            “So glad you did,” Harry smiled softly. “You need a shower? I just got out, but I was going to order dinner. Are you hungry?”

            “Yeah. Just order me a burger and fries, please?”

            Harry nodded, kissing Louis one more time before he went off to the bathroom and Harry ordered their food.

            Eating dinner was nice; Harry instantly felt a hundred times better when Louis was with him. Harry was telling Louis about the scenes they were filming when they finished eating. When Harry asked about LA, his heart nearly broken when Louis’ whole demeanor dropped. “Come here,” He said quietly, taking Louis’ hand and pulling him over to the bed.

            Louis immediately curled up into Harry’s side, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and linking their fingers together. “It’s just. Fuck, H, this is so hard. I’m having such a hard time dealing with this shit.”

            Harry nodded, waiting for Louis to go on.

            “I’m just supposed to be doing so many things at one. And every one thing contradicts another. I’m dating Danielle, but Briana hates her and won’t let me see the kid because of it. Yet I’m constantly trading the baby and taking him out to public places, even though I want his privacy. And I’m supposedly not writing music, when that’s really all I am doing in LA. And I hate Simon fucking Cowell so much but I have to be buddy-buddy with him and I hate it. I can’t see you when I want. I haven’t seen my family in so long. Mum and Dan want to come to LA with the kids and I want them here so bad but I know if they do, they’ll have to do shit with Danielle and the baby. And I don’t want them to have to take any part of this. I’m papped all the fucking time and I can’t keep my emotions in check anymore. It just fucking sucks. And I miss you; I know I already said that but H, I miss you so much.”

            Harry let him vent, let him get it all out, and didn’t say a word. He knew there was nothing that he could say that would make anything better right now. Nothing would change how things were.

He thought back to just over a year ago, when he and Louis had their biggest fight ever; Louis had gone behind Harry’s back and made decisions that would affect both of their lives. Harry had been long past over due for another public relationship. They had thought about scandals, but eventually decided it was time he went public with someone. When he told Louis, Louis had left their house without a word. Harry thought he went to blow some steam off, or to get drunk, but no. Louis had gone behind his back and did whatever he had to do in order to prevent Harry having anything distract him from the movie. So Harry was set free, save for a few pictures with Kendall Jenner, and Louis was now going to have a paternity scandal. The plan back then was to have Louis be cleared of everything before the baby was even born. He’d still have to have a girlfriend, in order to make him look like a lothario, but everything was supposed to clear up. Neither of them expected things to go the way they had.

When Louis had come back that night, Harry blew up on him. He cursed Louis for making decisions that should have been made together. He hated him for trying to be a martyr, for taking away Harry’s choices. They both said a lot of things that night that the regretted. It had ended with Louis finally breaking down in tears, yelling that he couldn’t stand to see Harry as miserable as he was with Taylor, and how he couldn’t stand Harry’s role in the movie being compromised because of it.

Lying there in a hotel bed in a little town in France, Harry wishes more than anything that he could go back and change that night. Wishes he could change the deals Louis made and the contracts that he signed.

“I wish I could make it better,” He finally said softly.

Louis shook his head against Harry’s shoulder. “I still wouldn’t change it though. This movie should be the only thing on your mind right now.”

“Lou, I hate this,” Harry said. “I hate what everyone is doing to you. I just want to blow up on the media, and I want to fix things.”

“It’s just temporary,” Louis said. “Everything is going to work out the way we want, it just takes time.”

“That’s not a good enough answer for me right now. I hate to see you hurting so much, and I hate that I’m so far away from you all the time,” Harry said.

“You’re not far away right now. You’re here when I need you to be,” Louis said quietly.

Harry sighed and turned on his side so he was facing Louis, their noses almost brushing against each other. “I love you.”

            Louis smiled, a soft smile so wide that the corners of his eyes crinkled. “I love you too,” He whispered, before he leaned in and sealed their lips together.

            Harry kissed Louis thoroughly, running his hands through Louis’ hair and pressing their bodies close together, until Louis gave in and started grinding their hips together.

            Harry smiled so wide that it broke their kiss apart. “Knew you only came here for one reason.”

            “Shut up,” Louis mumbled, running his hands along Harry’s bare chest.

            “FaceTime wasn’t doing it for you?” Harry chuckled.

            Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, you’re the one who sent me a video with three fingers up your arse, begging for my cock- why don’t you tell me?”

            Harry flushed red while Louis laughed, punctuation his comment with a pinch to Harry’s nipple. “Lou,” He groaned softly.

            “That’s what I thought,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry again, more filthy this time, grinding his dick against Harry’s.

            Harry propped his hand next to Louis’ head before he rolled over, pinning Louis beneath him. Louis sighed, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and holding him close. Harry eagerly licked his way into Louis’ mouth, pulling out soft noises from the back of his throat.

            Louis raked his nails up and down Harry’s side and back, leaving red marks all up and down his body. When Louis pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Harry sucked a mark into Louis’ neck just below his ear, smiling when Louis whined. “Mine,” He whispered, placing a kiss to the mark.

            “So territorial,” Louis gasped, cutting himself off when Harry pressed his hips down hard against Louis, almost frantically.

            “Lou,” Harry breathed.

            “Off,” Louis said, kicking at Harry’s sweatpants. Harry rolled over quickly so he could take his pants off, before he wormed his way between Louis’ legs. He kissed Louis’ stomach, trailing kisses along the band of his boxers, before he peeled them down and threw them off the bed.

            Harry took Louis’ cock in his hand, running his hand up and down slowly as he placed kissed along the crease of Louis’ thigh, running his tongue under Louis’ balls so he could do it to the other side.

            “H, please,” Louis groaned, shifting his hips.

            Harry grinned, placing a kiss on Louis’ hipbone before he took Louis’ cock in his mouth, licking the underside and swallowing him down. He always missed everything about Louis when he wasn’t with him, but right now, Harry was especially grateful for Louis’ cock and the way it felt in his mouth.

            Louis groaned, low and long, arching his hips up slightly as Harry thumbed at his hip. Six weeks without Louis’ cock in his mouth was six weeks too long, according to Harry. Now wasn’t the time to tease.

            He pulled off, making an obscene slurping sound before he kissed the head of Louis’ cock, running his tongue around the ridge before he went back down. He took Louis to the back of his throat, nearly choking on him as Louis fisted his hands in the longer strands of hair at the top of Harry’s head. He was saying something, but it wasn’t until he pulled Harry’s head off that the words registered.

            “In me,” Louis panted, breathing heavily, eye shining with tears.

            Harry nodded quickly, climbing back over Louis’ body to kiss him again. “Lube,” He mumbled into Louis’ mouth.

            “Side pocket,” He said, pointing to his bag.

            Harry quickly got off the bed, giving his hard cock a few soft tugs to stave off the pressure as he dug in Louis’ bag and bought out a bottle of lube. He gave Louis another kiss and grabbed a pillow before he settled between Louis’ legs, lifting Louis’ legs to rest over his thighs, and shoving the pillow beneath his hips.

            Louis looked down at him with a small smile on his face, wiggling his eyebrows in an attempt to be seductive.

            Harry laughed and shook his head, opening the bottle of lube to warm some up in his hand. He spread some over Louis’ hole and used the rest to slick his fingers.

            He took his time opening Louis up, starting with one finger and slowly pressing in a second one when he was ready. He ran his other hand up and down Louis’ leg, over his thigh and hip as he worked him open, stretching him out slowly and making sure it was painless.

            Louis was more quiet than usual, only letting out soft moans as Harry brushed against his spot, or when Harry occasionally ran his hand over Louis’ hard cock. The fact that he wasn’t demanding said a lot to Harry, about how Louis wanted this to go.

            When he felt like Louis was ready, he pulled his fingers out and ran them over himself a few times, making sure he was slick before he wiped his hand on Louis’ discarded shirt.

            He carefully pressed the head of his dick in, before he hovered completely over Louis, resting his weight on his knees and his forearms that were propped on either side of Louis’ head.

            “Come here,” Louis whispered, pulling Harry’s head close to his.

            Louis kissed him slowly as Harry slowly pressed inside, waiting until Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist before he moved. Their kiss turned heavy, Harry licking into Louis’ mouth at the same slow pace that his hips were fucking into him. It was so slow that it almost burned, but Harry fucking loved it.

            Louis hands were gripping his hair tightly, nails digging into his scalp. Louis turned his head away from the kiss quickly when Harry shifted his hips just so and his cock rubbed against Louis’ prostate. “Harry,” He breathed, voice coming out in a high-pitched whine.

            Harry groaned and picked up his pace, hips moving faster, chasing the same reaction from Louis. “Babe,” Harry groaned, burying his face into Louis’ neck so he could bite and suck another mark into his skin.

            “So good, H,” Louis panted, working his hips slowly so they meat each of Harry’s thrusts. “Missed this. Missed you.”

            “Louis,” Harry gasped, biting Louis’ shoulder before he knelt up on his knees. He held Louis’ hips tightly, sweat coating their bodies as Harry worked himself quicker, swatting Louis’ hand away from his own cock. Harry ran his palm over Louis’ cockhead to slick his hand, before he started pumping Louis quickly, with the same pace that he was fucking him.

            “Harry, fuck, please,” Louis groaned, back arching slightly off the bed. “So close.”

            “Me too,” Harry said between heavy breaths. “Want you to come first. Wanna see your face, Lou, shit.”

            Louis cursed again and tweaked one of his nipples, crying out loudly as Harry repeatedly hit his prostate and he came, shooting strands of white over his lower stomach and up to his chest.

            “Lou,” Harry breathed, working Louis through his orgasm before he laid back over Louis and kissed him as he chased his own release.

           “Fill me up babe, missed that,” Louis said before he captured Harry’s mouth in a kiss. He swallowed down the cry Harry let out as he came, fucking Louis rather harshly as he emptied inside of him. “So good,” Louis sighed as Harry slowed down.

            Louis ran his hands through Harry’s hair as he came down, wining when Harry pulled out of him and laid on his side next to Louis. Harry groaned as he reached on the floor for the discarded shirt, using it to clean Louis’s body.

            “Thank you,” Louis said so softly that Harry almost missed it.

            “Love you,” Harry said, as if that was an answer.

And for them, it pretty much was. It was their answer to how they got through everything in the past, and how they knew they’d get through this now. And for both of them, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at nauticalarry


End file.
